


Boys don't make passes...

by ifreet



Category: Psych
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-16
Updated: 2008-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifreet/pseuds/ifreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Prepare yourself to be amazed," Spencer crowed from the other room.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys don't make passes...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lipstickcat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lipstickcat).



"Prepare yourself to be amazed," Spencer crowed from the other room.

"I'm braced for it," Carlton deadpanned. But as Spencer stepped into the doorway, he simply stared in disbelief--dumbstruck, though he recovered quickly. "_This_ is your disguise?"

Spencer grinned and nodded. He hadn't put any effort whatsoever into it. In fact, he was wearing the same clothes he'd had on that morning. Not that Carlton was in the habit of noticing Spencer's clothes, particularly, or how his shirt brought out his eyes in a way that seemed accidental, but, knowing the man, probably wasn't. And that wasn't the point anyway.

The _point_ was "Glasses? That's it? Glasses?"

"Hey, it worked for Clark Kent."

"Okay, first of all, that's comic books; this is real life. And second, are you actually comparing yourself to Superman?"

Spencer fake-coughed something that sounded suspiciously like 'comic geek' before answering. "Psychic is kind of a superpower. So what do you think, am I more Reeve or Cain?" He set his on his hip and looked off to the right.

"Everything's a joke with you!" he exploded.

Unexpectedly, Spencer dropped the clowning pose and locked eyes with him. "Not everything."

Lassiter looked away first.


End file.
